


In The Eyes of Him

by Forever_a_Fangirl



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Murder, Reader-Insert, a romance that isn't supposed to happen, but it happens, the reader could possible die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_a_Fangirl/pseuds/Forever_a_Fangirl
Summary: Toby felt nothing. Mentally and physically. That's why Slenderman took him as a proxy. He helps gather new creepypastas for Slenderman. A place where the CPs can be themselves. A home for them where no human can go. A sanctuary.





	1. Years

It's been four years since Toby Rogers, aka Ticci Toby, joined the infamous Slenderman. Along side Toby are two other men that have both been with the folk legend long than him. The three were in charged of finding people that the world had turned on and called freaks. People who need a place to hid from the world were always found by the three men that were called Slenderman's proxies. 

Years. That is what has lasted since the twitchy boy has join the.taller man. 5 people who are not considered Slenderman's proxies live in it safe haven. Jeff the Killer, Eyeless Jack, Sally, Ben Drowned, and Clockwork. These people have all been trusted by the Slenderman to live in his home with his proxies. They have to obey every word he says. 

The only real rule they have to follow no matter the reason.

 

No humans in the mansion. **Alive.**


	2. Mission

The forest was quiet, beside the crunching of leaves and twigs under Toby's feet. The old and creepy forest, was very peaceful to Toby having lived in it for years. It was out doing a mission, even though he was supposed to have tonight to sleep but the other proxies were 'too busy' and he really didn't feel like dealing with a pissed of Slenderman. 

The mission was simple. Ben had found word on the internet that a group of teenagers that call themselves The Unknown Searchers had found an old looking house deep far of Dark Woods and they were planning on breaking in to it and looking around to see what they could find. Toby's was to kill the members of the small team, for safety precautions.

He had the location that all 7 members were supposed to be at and all he had to do was make them 'go missing on their trip.'

When he finally made it to the cabin that they all were supposed to be at, he was annoyed that some were outside. So much for just burning the place down. The brunette just decided to wait until they went inside. 

 

It had been about an hour and a half when a new vehicle pulled up. The driver got out and greeted the people around the fire before heading inside. Toby could fainting spot another person in the passenger seat, now making it 9 people. "You know when you all get killed, it's not my fault Leo!" "Just shut up [Name]!" The driver came back out before turning the vehicle off. "Get out. We're staying." "Like hell we are! I'm not staying just to follow you." "Look your parents left you in my care," the person, 'Leo', gripped the passenger's arm before yanking them out of the vehicle through the driver's side as their friends laughed. "So get out."

"Fuck you. I'm walking home." "Oh come on [Name], stop being a baby and just be our entertainment for one night." "You are disgusting." "But you love me." [Name] ripped their arm out of Leo's grip before walking down the dirt road they came down in the vehicle. 

"Just come hang out with us, Leo. Your girl will be fine." "Let's just go inside to plan out tomorrow." Toby perked up at the sound of everyone, but the girl walking going inside. He would get her in a minute. 

 

 You huffed to yourself as you pulled your jacket closer to your body, trying to hold any warmth you could keep close. You didn't even know if you were on the right path anymore, since the moon was how hidden behind the clouds in the sky and your phone was now dead. But you refused to go back to Leo and his wannabe investigators. 

As you walked a bit farther, you began to smell smoke. You looked around trying to find the source before you turned around to see a huge trail of smoke coming for the general area of the cabin. "Serves them right." You mumble as you turn about around and continue to walk, hopefully, back to town. 

 

By the time Toby was able to catch up to you, you had barely made it to the outskirts of the woods. He was so tempting just to drag you back and let you scream, scaring everyone in the neighborhood that had an opening to the forest but something help him back. 

As he watched you head down the road that lead straight into the more distant part of the said neighborhood you were in. As he began go stalk after you to find out what house you stayed in, static began to fill his head before he heard the raspy voice of Slenderman. 

"I have seen the remains of the bodies and the cabin, you are able to come back now." 

Knowing that means he wants him back immediately, made Toby began his walk back to the mansion but not finding out where you lived. Yet. 


End file.
